The beginning
by Nello15
Summary: Clark finally realizes his feelings for Lois. But is she too obsessed with getting an interview with the 'mysterious red blue blur' to notice? Clois! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Although this is pretty obvious... Neither Smallville or it's characters belong to me.  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing:** Clois, of course  
**Spoilers: **Small ones for the first half of season eight maybe. Nothing mayor though.  
**Summary:** Clark finally realizes his feelings for Lois. But is she too obsessed with getting an interview with the 'mysterious red blue blur' to notice?  
**Author's note:** So this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story. I'm kind of nervous...anyway I hope you like it :)

_----------------------------------------------------------_

**The beginning**

It was official. Lois Lane had now succeeded in driving him crazy.

But it wasn't like all those other times over the years. No this time she wasn't doing it on purpose; she was probably completely unaware of it too. But whenever she was in the same room as him it was almost impossible to concentrate on anything else and even if she wasn't there, thoughts of her occupied his mind.

They had almost kissed at Chloe's and Jimmy's wedding. And now when things had gone back to normal with Chloe saved and Lana gone again, Lois was acting as if it had never happened. But it had…_well almost at least._

He couldn't count the number of times he had wondered about what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. He had dreamt about it several times since that day. How it would have felt like to kiss her.

Not that they hadn't kissed before. There was that time in the alley when she had thought that he was Oliver and that Valentine's Day that she had no memories of but he remembered all too well. But those times were different; at the wedding it would have been real. The two of them, no misunderstanding and no red kryptonite involved.

How would things have been today, different? _Well, now you'll never know._ Somehow that thought made him sad, he wanted things to be different.

It had been after his third very vivid dream about how it would have been to _really_ kiss her that he stopped with the denial and admitted it to himself. He had fallen in love with her.  
And there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't tell her, because for the first, he probably wouldn't get the actual words out and for the second she probably didn't feel the same way. And then there was that problem about him being an _intergalactic traveler_ with superhuman abilities.

Things were awkward enough between them and if he told her how he felt he would just make it worse.

_But what if she does feel the same way about you?_ A little voice in the back of his brain argued.  
_She doesn't, the almost kiss meant nothing to her, she is pretending it never happened.  
__True, but why would she be trying to avoid you if it meant nothing?  
__Because she is Lois Lane, when it comes to her feelings she either tries to light up the situation, often by insulting me, or she avoids the problem and acts like it never happened._

Clark shook his head; there was no point in arguing with himself, he could never win and he really had to start working. Tess wanted his story by the end of the day and he had barely started. It was about an old theatre that the city had decided to demolish in order to make room for a parking garage. It was a really sad story actually and it hadn't been too hard to find a good angle on it, he just had to clear his head enough to be able to begin.  
He shook his head one more time as if to make sure that all the thoughts about Lois was really gone and started to work.

------------------------

Clark turned of his computer and prepared to leave. The story had turned out really good actually and Tess had seemed satisfied with it. He had barely seen Lois at all today; she was apparently working on something big and was running around trying to get information.

He grabbed his coat and headed for the elevators. To his surprise he found Lois already standing there.

"Are you heading home already? It's just after six not _twelve_, are you sure your clock works?"

She jumped slightly at the sudden sound of his voice but pulled herself together and glared at him.

"Cute Smallville, and not that it is any of your business but I have a date."She turned her eyes away from him and entered the elevator that just had arrived.

"You have a date?!" Clark felt a wave of jealousy at the thought of Lois with another guy.

"It may be hard for you to believe but there are guys that find me attractive." She sounded defensive and Clark saw something flicker in her eyes that could have been pain, but it was gone a moment later. _She didn't think he found her attractive? _

"Um…that's not what I meant Lois. I just…who is this guy?

"He moved into my apartment complex, not that it's any of your business."

"Wait, you just met him!? Lois, you don't know anything about this guy, what if he hurts you?"

He followed her out of the elevator and they walked towards the exit.

"I'm a big girl Clark; I can take care of myself." She sounded annoyed but Clark didn't seem to notice.

"I know you can Lois, but I also know that you have a tendency to get into trouble. I just don't think this date is such a good idea."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous Smallville." And with that she left him standing outside the entrance to the Planet and walked towards her car.

"Maybe I am." He said to himself, grateful she didn't possess super hearing.

He watched her walk down the road and waited until she had rounded a corner before he started to walk towards his apartment.

Since he had saved Chloe he had decided to get himself someplace to live in Metropolis. Not that it took him any time at all to get from the farm to here but it was easier for his friends to get to him. Besides, living in the city made it possible for him to get to people that needed help faster. The farm was taken care of by their neighbor and sometimes he stayed there at weekends. The only thing he really missed was Shelby but he didn't think the dog would like the city so much.

_Tbc_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Okay so that was the first chapter, not so much happening perhaps but I had to start somewhere. Next chapter should be uploaded pretty soon if I figure out how to do it. Not really that technical so we will have to see :)

Please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

First a thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are really amazing!

And here is the second chapter. Hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------

Not much later that night Clark sat alone in his apartment. For an outsider it might look like he did nothing but that was not true, he was in fact listening. So far this night he had stopped one assault, two robberies and helped a cat get down from a tree. It was a busy night for the 'red and blue blur'. He fiddled with the mask he wore to protect his face, he didn't really like it but he knew it was necessary. One day he would come up with a better solution but until that it would have to work.

He had started to use his costume a few days ago after several weeks of complaints from his _sometimes_ good friend the Green Arrow. Oliver had thought it was about time he created a better alter ego for himself unless he wanted to be exposed, and Clark had finally accepted that it might be time.

So right now he was sitting by his kitchen table dressed in dark blue leather pants, a matching jacket and a red cape. And just listening. For anything really, just to keep his mind of Lois with some other guy doing god knows what. He clenched his jaw; it was hopeless, as soon as he wasn't focusing on anything else, unpleasant thoughts popped up. He hoped something would happen shortly to take his mind of it.  
That's when he heard it; there was some kind of disorder a few blocks away. He put his mask on and super speed towards the location.

It looked to be some sort of assault, maybe mugging. Two people were surrounded by a pretty big gang of thugs that were all laughing, screaming insults and throwing punches. Clark shook his head, it was sad what some people thought was entertaining; well maybe he could change that. But before he had that chance to act he caught the voice of one of the intended victims.

"Oh yeah, you think that's funny? Well laugh while you can because when I'm done with you, you'll be eating and drinking through a straw."

_Lois._ A storm of emotions swept through Clark, first he was relived that her date wasn't as romantic as he had envisioned it. Second he felt a slight panic, what if she got hurt, thirdly he felt a little amused, these guys had no idea what they were getting themselves into. And last but not least he felt a strike of nervousness, what if she recognized him? But he really didn't have any time to consider the consequences. Because Lois may be capable of putting up a real fight but they were still too many for her to take alone and her company seemed to be lying unconscious on the ground.

Clark ran forward and before anyone had the chance to react he had already shoved them away. They all fled the alley as fast as they could. He looked over at Lois who was standing and just staring at him. He swallowed nervously but played indifferent to her scrutinizing gaze.

"Are you okay?" He was thankful for the voice modification, his tone was much deeper, hopefully making it more difficult to identify.

She blinked at him and then pulled herself together.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, I could have taken them if you would have given me a chance."

"A simple thanks would have been enough." He said and fought the urged to roll his eyes.

She didn't answer that but instead she ran towards her companion that was still lying on the ground.

"Jimmy, can you hear me? You know Chloe is going to kill me if I got you seriously injured so you better wake up." She turned to Clark.

"How bad do you think it is?" She looked very worried and he couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. This had probably been her idea and now she was blaming herself. He looked at Jimmy again this time using his x-ray vision.

"It's probably not that bad, he hasn't broken anything. I'm guessing he was just knocked out for a while. He should most likely wake up soon." And almost immediately after he had uttered the words the young man stirred.

"Lois…is that you? What happened? Did it work; did the 'red and blue blur' show up?" Jimmy's voice was a little unsteady.

He should have guessed. Clark fought the urge to chuckle; Lois was really obsessed with getting an interview with Metropolis mystery superhero.

"Yeah he is right…" She turned her head to look at him and he decided it was best to leave, fast. He smiled to himself as he was walking into another alley on the other side of town. He could picture her reaction to the fact that he wasn't there anymore and that she wasn't getting an interview. _Not today at least_. He thought while walking in the darkness.

------------------------

Clark walked into the Daily Planet the next morning feeling pretty good. Although he hadn't really slept that much (there had been a lot of crimes to stop this particular night) he didn't feel tired. He had helped a lot of people _and_ gotten confirmation that his costume protected his real identity. He had talked to Lois and if anyone was to figure out that he, Clark Kent, was the infamous 'red blue blur' it was her. But she hadn't noticed anything.

He walked passed Jimmy's desk and was going to greet him a good morning when he noticed that the photographer was matching his bowtie with a black eye. _Most likely from yesterday_, he thought but out loud he said:

"Jimmy, what happened to you? Chloe didn't hit you, did she?" He added with a smile.

"Nah don't worry about it CK, I just ran into some unfriendly people last night." He gave Clark a reassuring smile.

"Unfriendly people?"

"Yeah, Lois had this idea that if we patrolled some of Metropolis's alleys we might get a glimpse of the 'red and blue blur'."

"So it was Lois's idea, now why doesn't that surprise me?" Clark responded sarcastic. "So how did it go? Did you see this blur?"

"Actually…" Jimmy started but another voice interrupted him.

"…we did. Well at least I did." Lois walked up to them.

Clark raised his eyebrows at her.

"And here I thought you had a date last night."

She actually looked a little apologetic when she answered.

"Well I knew you were going to think it was a bad idea so I decided it was better not to tell you at all. But don't worry Smallville you can come with next time. Now however, I have a story to write so if you excuse me." She turned on her heel and walked back to her desk. Clark trailed in her footsteps.

"What exactly are you going to write? It's not like you got an interview, or did you?"

She looked a little sullen at that and responded.

"No, unfortunately not. But I did still meet him and that's more than can be said for you."

Clark simply smiled at her. _If she only knew…_

"And about that interview, I will get it. Just watch me Clark." She looked at him with a determined glimpse in her eyes. "Just watch."

"Oh I will." He responded with a big smile although he felt a little uneasy on the inside. He had once used the expression pit-bull on a pant leg to describe her, and he knew that she wasn't going to give up until she got the interview. _Well, at least I can make sure to make it as difficult as possible for you Lois._

He turned on his computer with a feeling that this was going to be an interesting year.

_Tbc_

_---------------------------------------------------_

So Lois had her first meeting with the 'red blue blur'. What did you think? Please review, they make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, thank you _so_ much for the reviews!  
Here comes the next chapter, hope you like it.

-----------------------------

It was dark outside, and Lois Lane was feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement.  
Last night she had actually met the mysterious 'red and blue blur' and she had talked to him. Even if her plan didn't work out the way she had intended it to, she still considered the previous night a success.

During the day she had been trying to get as much information as possible on him and she had interviewed several people that he had helped too.

_Too?! He hardly __helped__ me. I mean, of course it was useful that he showed up but I could have taken those guys alone._ She thought with a huff.  
But she was hardly annoyed that he had shown up, after all that had been the purpose. Unfortunately he had disappeared before she had the chance to ask some serious questions, but you can't be lucky all the time.

She had however gotten some information, maybe not article worthy but definitely something to begin with. He was superfast, although that was known before, but she strongly suspected he also had some sort of weird vision 'thingy'. He had just looked at Jimmy and been certain that he didn't have any broken bones. It was almost like he had some sort of x-ray function in his eyes. It was absolutely something she was going to ask him about.

But she had also found out that he was kind, he didn't just save people from mugging he also helped with small and seemingly unimportant things. Things she never would have thought a man with his kind of power would do.

Lois smiled at the memory; one of the people she had interviewed had been an old lady. Last night her cat had climbed into a tree and been unwilling to come down and when she was standing there calling for it, the 'red blue blur' had shown up. Apparently he had taken a jump up in the tree, gotten the cat and jumped back down with it safely in his arms. It was definitely not something Lois imagined a man with superhuman abilities to do. It was just so sweet and caring in a way.

_Focus Lois. Stop swooning over this guy just because he saved a cat. That's ridiculous, what is wrong with you? You don't even like cats._

She grabbed her purse but before she left she threw a glance at the empty desk across from hers. Clark had already left for the night and when Lois looked at his desk she felt a little empty for some strange reason.

_Oh come on. You're missing him? I must have hit my head last night because there is now way that I would really miss Clark, especially if he has just left for the evening. Of course it could also have something to do with sleep deprivation. Yes, that must be it. _

"I need coffee; otherwise I'll never make it through the night." She said to herself as she walked towards the elevators.

There were many words that could describe Lois Lane but 'someone who gave up' was definitely not on that list. She _would_ get that interview with the 'red blue blur' and she didn't care if she had to stay awake a few nights in a row. Tonight however she was alone, she didn't really want to ask Jimmy to come with, she still felt a little guilty for getting him hurt last night. And Chloe was busy, then there was just Clark left and there was no way she was going to spend hours alone with him in her car. That would just be too awkward.

They had been very close to kiss at Chloe's wedding and although Lois pretended not to remember she thought about it. Often. In fact too often for her own liking.

Clark was actually one of the reasons she was so obsessed with getting an interview with Metropolis's latest hero. Of course she really wanted this story but she had also discovered that the more she focused on it, the less she would think about a certain farm boy and her confusing feelings towards him. So in other words it was a win-win situation, at least from Lois Lane's point of view.

------------------------

Lois yawned as she sat in the darkness of her car later that night. She had chosen to park her car in an alley, close to a liquor store that was known for getting robbed a lot, in hopes that the mystery blur would show up to stop one of them.

Unfortunately there had been no robberies so far and there was no sign of the 'red blue blur'. Her eyelids were starting to get heavy so she decided to call it a night.

_No luck tonight_, she thought a little disappointed.

However it wasn't over just yet.

When Lois walked from her car towards her apartment someone attacked her from behind and before she even had a chance to fight back she felt something cold and sharp press against her throat.

"Don't scream." The guy whispered in her ear, giving Lois a strong feeling of repulsion.

"Now, I'm feeling a little lonely tonight so I guess you will have to be my company."

"Let me go or I swear you will regret you were ever born." She spat at him feeling extremely frustrated that she couldn't fight back without risking getting cut by the knife.

The guy just laughed at her.

"I don't think so. You're coming with me."

But when he pushed her forward, the position of the knife changed a little giving Lois a chance to kick him and pull away from his grip. She quickly turned around to face him, ready to kick his ass, but she knew he still had the upper hand.

"Now, now you got quite a fight in you. Well, I will have to change that."

He lunged at her with the knife drawn and she barely avoided getting nicked by it, they tumbled to the ground still struggling.

"Leave her alone!" A dark voice sounded over the parking space.

Lois's harasser looked up to find the owner of the voice and Lois kicked him off of her.

The guy stood up and made a move to attack her again but was surprised to suddenly find his way blocked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", the 'red and blue blur' said as the man waved his knife threatening. But either he didn't listen or he didn't care because he attacked.

Lois gasped as the knife hit the hero in the chest. But instead of penetrating the skin it just broke into a lot of pieces.

The guy screamed in pain and grabbed his wrist before turning around and running as fast as he could away from the cape-clad man.

"I warned you", he simply said before turning his attention towards Lois. When he saw her shocked look he added.

"Oh don't worry about him; he doesn't have that much luck tonight. There is a police car right around the corner and they have been looking for him.

He looked at her again and although it was dark and hard to see she was sure that he had a worried expression.

"Are you okay?"

Lois responded by giving him a smile.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about."

"Didn't I save you last night too?" There was something about that smile he gave her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Well I guess I could tell you to be more careful but somehow I doubt that you will listen."

And now Lois could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes. But she decided to ignore it; she had more important things to deal with.

"My name is Lois Lane and I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet. _Who_ are you?"

"I believed I'm called the 'red and blue blur' or 'the good Samaritan'", he said with a slight smirk.

Lois fought the urge to roll her eyes; this guy was kind of annoying. Actually he reminded her of someone…

"Cute", she smiled with evident sarcasm. "What are you made of, steal of something? What kind of powers do you have? Where are you from?

He raised his hand to stop her fire of questions. Then he just smiled that smile again.

"It was nice to meet you again, miss Lane. Now I really hope that we don't meet under circumstances like these again." And then he was gone, faster than she could blink.

Lois let out a sigh of disappointment. This turned out to be a little more difficult then she'd thought. But that just made it more of a challenge, which in turn just made it more appealing to her.

"I will get a real interview with you, just wait." She looked in the direction he had left.

Then she walked to her apartment, pleased that the night hadn't been a complete waste.

_Tbc_

-----------------------

Lois got attacked, again. I feel kind of bad for it, but she does get in trouble a lot and it is the most natural situation for her to meet the 'red blur blur'. Hope you guys didn't mind. Please review, they really help my inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my...I can't believe I have gotten so many reviews! You guys are seriously amazing!  
Here comes chapter 4, hope you like.

--------------------------

Clark Kent watched his reflection in the mirror. The Daily Planet had an annual award banquet for its employees, when things like best story, best picture, journalist of the year and so on was chosen. And that was tonight.

He straightened his tie, this was his first time but Chloe said it was fun. Not that a journalist from the basement would ever win but she said it was nice to meet all coworkers and apparently the food was good.

He actually looked forward to the evening but not because of the food. But because it was going to be the first time in two weeks he got to spend time with Lois outside of work. She had been too involved in her work, especially the story about the 'red and blue blur', to have time for anything else.  
She had been out on the streets every other night for the last weeks. He had known, because he had been keeping an eye on her, but she hadn't gotten into any trouble so he had kept his distance.

He knew she was getting frustrated that she hadn't met the 'red blue blur' in person since the night she was attacked. Interviewing other people he had helped wasn't enough. Clark was worried she might put herself in danger deliberately to try and lure him out.

The lack of time spent with Lois could be blamed on him as well. He had been pretty busy himself, there were a lot of crimes to stop and even though he had some help from the Green Arrow, he had been working a lot these weeks. But to tell the truth, he really liked it. He was starting to get more comfortable with his hero alter ego and it was a great way to help people.

A knock on the door stopped his train of thoughts. It was probably Lois; they had decided to go to the party together. Not as a date or anything, which she had clarified several times. He felt a little hurt, was it really that bad to go on a date with him?

"Come on Smallville, we don't have all night." She had without waiting for him opened the door and stepped into his apartment.

Clark rolled his eyes and stepped out of his bedroom to meet her. He had planned on giving her a sarcastic reply but every thought of that disappeared from his mind at the sight of her.

She was wearing a black dress that just fitted perfectly. And even though her appearance was simple, she looked stunning.

Clark caught himself staring at her and blushed but she didn't seem to notice because she was looking at him just as much. A few moments later she seemed to notice what she was doing and quickly averted her gaze.

"So, I guess you're ready." Her tone was businesslike and she refused to look him in the eyes.

"You look beautiful Lois." He said in a soft voice.

Clark smiled a little when he saw a small blush tint her cheeks and he could have sworn she smiled but then she hid behind her walls again and instead answered him in a very 'Lois-like' manner.

"Of course I do. Now let's get going." Her gaze kept bouncing on everything except him.

------------------------

They arrived at the Daily Planet ten minutes later and stepped into the elevator that would take them to the top floor. It was just the two of them and an uncomfortable silence settled in the small space.

"So, how's your story going? Managed to get that interview yet?" The question wasn't just to fill the silence. It was also a way to find out how much she knew and if his secret were at risk.

She sighed. "No, not yet, I'm still working on it. I have a plan though…"

_Oh oh_.

"A plan? What are you going to do Lois?" He smiled, a little uneasy.

"Hah, like I'm not going to tell _you_ Smallville."

"Just don't do anything stupid, like putting yourself in danger. You could get hurt."

He watched as she rolled her eyes.

"It's sweet that you care Clark, but you don't have to worry. It's not like I'm going to put myself in _real_ danger."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing the decorations made for tonight. Lois immediately exited and headed for the buffet-table. Clark also stepped out of the elevator but lingered behind a little. Her plan to lure the 'red blue blur' out had him concerned. But when he saw Chloe and Jimmy smile and wave from across the room he decided he could worry about that later. So he walked across the floor to join his friends.

------------------------

The evening had gone by really fast, they had eaten, talked to a lot of people he had no idea worked at the Planet and they had watched the awards being given away. Even though Clark had a good time he felt a little disappointed that he had barely seen Lois. He had a very strong feeling she was avoiding him but he couldn't figure out why.

Now he spotted her sitting by one of the large windows all alone and saw his chance to talk to her. He walked over and sat down on a chair next to hers. She stood up almost immediately.

"I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me."

"Lois, are you avoiding me?" She stopped in her tracks. He stood up and stepped closer to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Clark, of course I'm not." But her answer came out slightly rushed.

"Then why is it that every time that I've been trying to talk to you tonight you come up with some reason to leave?" He looked intently at her face, trying to detect some kind of feeling that would explain everything.

Lois swallowed and Clark heard her heart pick up speed. But while he was listening to her heart rate his super-hearing caught something else. There was a fire on the other side of town and it seemed serious.

_Not now_, he thought but he knew he had to help.

He concentrated on Lois again and it looked like she was about to say something but he couldn't wait. People lives were at stake.

"I'm sorry Lois I have to go; I forgot I have…have some important copies to make." He quickly made his way through the crowd. As soon as he was alone he sped to his apartment, changed clothes and then sped towards the fire.

------------------------

Lois stood at the same spot just staring for a while after Clark had left. The truth was she was confused. First he had accused her of avoiding him. _Which_, she admitted, _wasn't entirely untrue._ But then before she even had the chance to give him an answer (true or not) he suddenly had to go and make some _copies_! She snorted, Clark Kent was a very strange person.

She looked through the crowd, and then decided she needed some time to think so she made her way up to the roof.

The night air was cool but she welcomed it. Her mind was filled with confused feelings and thoughts. The kind she had been keeping at a distance for the last weeks by working a lot. She knew deep down inside that she had fallen in love with him but she wasn't going to admit it that easy. There was a reason she protected herself behind walls, she didn't like to get hurt. And she was afraid that if she confessed her feelings about Clark that was exactly what was going to happen. She knew Lana was gone, but what if she came back? She had been his first love and Lois was afraid he just couldn't let that go.

She sighed and closed her eyes. These were the exact thoughts she'd been having for weeks now. She had been able to keep them and her feelings for the tall and good-looking copy boy away but tonight, seeing him all dressed up and incredibly handsome, it had all rushed over her again. That was why she had been avoiding him.

But then he had talked to her, demanding answers, and she had for a brief moment thought about actually telling him.

_Well that was before he left, that is. __It's a good thing I didn't say anything._

"Miss Lane, I'm so glad I caught you alone." A voice snatched her out of her thoughts and she whirled around. A middle-aged man was standing between her and the door back into the building. Lois felt a twinge of fear but she kept calm.

"Can I help you?" She asked while looking at the man suspiciously. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him.

"No, you've done enough for me." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

Lois froze, this was not good.

"Look, let's just take it easy. I haven't done anything to you."

"Oh, but I believe you have. You see, last week you wrote an article about an error made in the district attorney's office that caused a criminal to walk."

Lois closed her eyes briefly, now she knew where she had seen him before. He had been the one responsible for mixing up two papers that had led to the release of the wrong person.

The man gave her creepy smile. "You remember now. Good, then I don't have to explain so much. Because of you I lost my job, my family and my life! So now I'm going to do the same for you." He raised his gun.

"Wait!" A gunshot rang out in the night.

Lois expected to feel pain but instead she felt nothing. _I probably died instantly; well I guess that's preferable._ She opened her eyes but was surprised to see that she was still standing on the roof. Puzzled she looked around; the shooter was lying unconscious by the door.

"I thought I told you to be more careful, miss Lane." _He_ was standing to the left of her.

She couldn't help but to smile at him, he had the tendency to show up when she needed him the most. Not that she would tell him that.

"Well, I can't help that danger seem to be looking for me, now can I?"

"You were lucky I was close by." He sounded very concerned.

"I would have solved it myself." Lois replied with a lot more confidence then she felt.

"I'm sure you would." He said with a sarcastic tone. Lois was about to snap back at him but stopped when he stepped closer to her.

The 'red blue blur' put something in her hand; it turned out to be the bullet. She looked back up at him with big eyes.

"Did you _catch_ this?"

He simply nodded as a reply.

"You should keep that. To remind you of your luck and to be more careful in the future." He turned towards the shooter lying by the door. "Now I have to get this man to the police."

"Wait!" She kicked herself mentally, she had sounded almost desperate.

He turned to look at her again, waiting for her to continue.

"I really want an interview with you."

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Why not? I'm not trying to expose your true identity to the world. I understand if you want to keep that hidden. I just think this city deserves to know more about you. About what kind of hero you are, what kind of person."

He was quiet for a while, pondering the suggestion.

"You're not going to give up are you?" But he sounded more amused then annoyed.

She straightened her back in a proud gesture.

"Nope."

He thought for another moment. Then he nodded.

"Okay, but not tonight."

"How about Friday, 8pm, right here on the roof of the Planet?"

He gave her a smile.

"Sure, but no one else can be there."

_"_Hah! Like I'm going to share a story like this with anyone."

He chuckled slightly at her respons. Then he grabbed the man and walked through the door into the building.

Lois waited for a few minutes; she could hardly believe what had just happened.

"Oh my god, I have to tell Chloe!" She rushed back down to the party. She spotted her cousin talking with her husband and… _Clark_.

But right now she didn't care; she could deal with him and her feelings later. Because she had just gotten the interview of her career and she was too excited to think about anything else.

"Lois, there you are! Where did you go?" Chloe looked at her with a smile.

"It's a long story." She shrugged it of. "You are never going to believe what happened! I just got an interview with the 'red blue blur'!"

"What!" A chorus of three voices exclaimed.

"Yup!" She gave them a bright smile. "Now I need a drink, excuse me for a moment."

If she had looked back she would have seen Chloe giving Clark a questioning look and he shrugging her of with a small smile tugging at his lips. But Lois didn't see any of that because she was already planning on what questions to ask on Friday.

-------------------------

Yes I know, another attack on Lois Lane ;) At least this on wasn't random. As for that background story (with the mistake in the da's office) I'm not sure if it is possibly but... Please review and let me know what you think :) Oh and the next chapter will be the interview (I think).


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I've been really busy with schoolwork. Just finished writing a pretty important paper (about Smallville actually :)  
I just have to say, this chapter was a bit difficult to write. I'm not that good with writing interviews I guess. And again thank you so much, all of you that has reviewed. You guys are really amazing.  
Oh and I've gotten some questions about it, so I've probably been a little unclear: Clark is wearing a costume kind of like the one Oliver has in 'Identity'. Blue leather pants and jacket, red cape, mask, hood with voice changer :)

Now here comes chapter 5, hope you like it.

-------------------------------------

Lois looked at her watch; it was a little after 8.30, Friday evening. He was late. But she wasn't worried that he wouldn't show up, she had a hard time believing he was the type of guy that missed an appointment of any kind. She smiled to herself; she had him pegged as a real boy scout.

_Boy Scout_. Just like Clark with other words. _No, not like Clark. It's not like __he__ has superhuman abilities or saves the world or anything. That's just hilarious._ She chuckled at the thought of Clark being the 'red blue blur'.

_But if you don't look at the powers it isn't actually that hard to see why he makes me think of Clark. I mean they are just as nice and they both look very good…_Suddenly she shook her head. _Lois Joanne Lane, stop right there. Stop envision your first meeting with Clark right now. Focus!_

She heard a swoosh and turned around to see the 'red and blue blur' standing on the roof of the Daily Planet.

"Sorry I'm late; there was a bank robbery that I had to stop." He gave her a tense smile, he seemed nervous.

"I figured it was something like that." Lois didn't know what it was with this guy that made her a little lightheaded. She cleared her throat and decided to go straight to business. "Shall we begin?"

"Sure."

"So I guess the first question to ask is who are you? I mean as in where are you from, how did you get your abilities?" She looked at him intently while holding her pen, prepared to start writing.

"Well, I'm actually from another planet." He looked away, worried how she would take it.

Lois froze in her position for a moment while trying to process the information. "Are you saying that you're an alien?"

"Actually I prefer intergalactic traveler, but yeah."

"Wow." She was actually speechless; _Lois Lane_ didn't know what to say.

The 'red blue blur' looked away with a pained look.

"I understand if that freaks you out…"

"Wait, what?! I'm not freaked out, but you can't expect me to hear something like that and not need time to process it."

He looked at her again and she saw a small smile tugging at his lips. She couldn't believe he had been worried that she would freak out because he was an alien. _Actually_, when she thought about it, _maybe it wasn't that weird._

She thought it was cute, that a hero like him could feel insecure about how everybody else would see him. _Cute! Come on Lane, pull yourself together._

"So you're okay with it?"

"Absolutely! So you're an alien…sorry _intergalactic traveler_." She added when she saw his expression. "Does this explain you powers?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's the conditions on this planet and the yellow sun that gives me them."

She quickly wrote it down.

"So what kind of abilities do you have?"

"Super speed, super hearing, heat vision, x-ray vision, super strength, super breath and I'm invulnerable."

"Wait, take that again, slowly."

He chuckled a little and then repeated it.

"And I'm supposed to be able to fly, but I haven't learned that yet."

"Wow." Was all she could say again. "You know I'm going to need to see a demonstration." She looked at him expectantly.

He simply smiled and showed what he could do. Even though she saw it with her own eyes (and had lived in Smallville for a while) it was still hard to believe. It was simply amazing. It took a while for her to compose herself enough to continue the interview.

"So when did you get here...to earth I mean."

"When I was a kid, I came with the first meteor shower."

"Wait, are you serious?"

He simply nodded at her.

"My planet was destroyed and to save me, my parents sent me to earth."

"So what happened after you got here?"

"I was found by a nice couple and they adopted me, raising me as their own son." His smile grew wider at the thought of his parents. "They raised me to accept who I was and to use my abilities to help people."

Lois could only smile at the tone in his voice, he really loved his parents.

The evening went on, he had to leave once to stop a mugging but he came back right after. She asked him every question she could think of, everything from how many people he had helped to what his favorite ice-cream was. The atmosphere had changed from nervous and stiff to light and relaxed.

"So, it's pretty obvious you have another identity, otherwise you probably wouldn't be hiding behind that mask. What do you do when you're not running around saving people?

The 'red blue blur' tensed a little and Lois could sense he was uncomfortable with questions concerning his private life.

"Nothing specific, just something small. The readers will like that; it makes you seem more human." She quickly caught herself. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I mean since you're not human in the first place… I just…"

He smiled a little at her nervous rant.

"Don't worry about it, I know what you mean. Well I guess I do pretty much what other citizens of Metropolis do. I have a normal job and friends." He shrugged.

"Do your friends know about…?" She motioned her hand at his costume.

"Not all of them. It's for their safety; people who know my secret have been hurt in the past." He looked a little pained at that and Lois could imagine he blamed himself.

She stepped a little closer, they were now only separated by a few feet.

"Isn't that lonely, that not many people know what you do, who you are?"

He gave her a cheerless smile.

"Well, a few of them knows. But the hardest is that I have to lie."

She stepped even closer, she didn't know why but she was for some reason drawn to him. There was something familiar, safe and yet intriguing about him. Lois took another step, they were almost touching now but neither moved away.

"I think it's sweet of you to protect your friends even if it means lying to them." Lois cursed herself for sounding breathless but there was nothing she could do about it. His proximity was the cause.

_What are you doing?_ But she wasn't in control of her actions any longer. She looked into his eyes, and even though they were covered by the shadow from his hood she saw him fight the same struggle that she did. And before she knew it she kissed him.

It didn't last long because they both came to their senses at the same time and jumped apart.

"Uh…I… I should probably go." He stammered out, avoiding eye contact with her. He prepared to leave when she remembered one more thing.

"Wait…" He stopped and turned around to look at her. "Is it okay if I come up with a new name, the 'red and blue blur' is kind of long to say?" She gave him a halfhearted smile, still a bit dizzy from the kiss.

He blinked at her request; it was clearly not what he had expected her to say.

"Sure. Take care, miss Lane." And then he was gone.

Lois let out a long breath, she had kissed him. She had actually _kissed_ him! What was she thinking?  
_Well one thing's for sure, he's a good kisser. Reminds me of…_Her thoughts went to a dark alley a long time ago. And a certain green archer, who it turned out hadn't really been the Green Arrow but just some guy Oliver had hired. _Oh my god! It was him!_ She couldn't believe it; this meant that Oliver knew him.

She dug around in her purse to find her cell phone and then dialed a familiar number.

"Oliver, this is Lois, call me as soon as you get this message. We have something important to talk about."

_Tbc_

_----------------------------------_

Okay so what did you think? I hope it was good enough.  
Oh just to mention I saw the trailer for 'Infamous', hopefully there will be some great Clois moments, yay. Anyways please review, 'cause they make me happy and give me inspiration :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Oh and super-thanks (can you say that?) for all the reviews! Anyways here comes chapter 6, hope you like it.

-----------------------------------

Chloe looked at her watch and then on the phone again for the twenty-fifth time that evening. _How long could this interview really take?_

She was sitting on the couch next to Jimmy, watching TV. That is, he was watching but she wasn't really paying any attention. She looked at the watch again, almost 10pm.

"Look, I know you love me but I kind of have a feeling that you don't want to be here with me tonight." Jimmy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, slightly confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a little distracted aren't I?"

"Try a lot. I asked you if you wanted popcorn and I'm pretty sure you didn't even hear me."

"I'm sorry Jimmy. It's just that Lois is interviewing the 'red blue blur' tonight and I want to hear how it went." It wasn't completely true. She wanted to hear how it went, except not from her cousin but from the subject of the interview. She looked at Jimmy, feeling guilty but to her surprise he smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I've been thinking about that too. It's too bad that he didn't want anyone else to come because I could have taken some awesome shots."

Chloe smiled at him. Then her phone rang and interrupted the moment.

"Hello." She answered on the first signal.

"_I really need to talk to you."_ Clark sounded kind of desperate.

"What wrong? Did something happen?"

Jimmy looked at her with a curious gaze.

"_Yes, but I don't want to tell you over the phone."_

"I'll come to you." She hung up and turned to Jimmy who was giving her an odd look.

"Was that Lois? How did her interview go?"

Chloe pondered for a moment if she should lie to him but felt she should tell him as much as she could (which of course wasn't a lot).

"Actually, that was Clark; he's been working on this story and is apparently having some problems. I'm going to go and help him."

"But it's Friday evening."

"Yeah I know which is why he really has to get this done. I'm sorry Jimmy; I'll try to be back as soon as possible." She gave him a peck on the lips and practically flew out the door.

It didn't take her long to get to Clark's apartment and once there she just stepped right in, not bothering to wait for him to open for her. She found him in the kitchen, still wearing his costume.

"I don't know about you, but personally I don't think that looks too comfortable. Maybe you should get changed." She gave him a questioning look.

"Chloe, I'm so glad that you came. I don't know what to do."

"Okay…Clark what happened? Did she find out who you are?"

"No, nothing like that. She…she kissed me!"

Chloe froze for a moment just looking at him.

"She _what_?!"

He simply nodded, with a conflicted expression.

"Oh my god." She breathed out. This certainly made the whole 'Lois and Clark situation' a lot more complicated. _Too bad I can't tell Jimmy, he would have loved to hear this._

"How did it happen?"

Clark swallowed, a little uncomfortable, before answering her.

"Well, it was at the end of the interview and...she just kissed me."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Just like that?"

"We were talking about that I kept my secret from my friends to protect them and I don't know. Suddenly she was standing really close."

"You were talking about the fact that you are lying to your friends about your night time hobby?!" She couldn't help but to laugh a little. _Wow, that's ironic. _"So what did she think about it?"

"About what?" He looked at her, slightly red in the face and with big eyes.

"That you are lying to your friends."

"Oh that…um, she was okay with it. I mean I explained I did it to protect them and she seemed understanding." He looked like he hadn't given that much thought, with the kiss occupying his mind. "Chloe, what should I do?"

She smiled at him, it was pretty simply but she didn't know if Clark was ready for it yet. "You should tell her."

"I can't do that Chloe."

"Why not?! Look Clark, anyone can see that you and Lois are into each other." _To say the least_, she added in her head. "Maybe it's time you tell her the truth. She can obviously handle it; I mean she did kiss you and all." She gave him a bright smile and he responded with a look that said that she was taking this way too lightly.

He looked hesitant. "I don't know."

"Look, you don't have to tell her right now, but you should seriously start to consider it. Preferably before you two start dating, other wise she might get a little annoyed if you disappear in the middle of dinner." When he looked at her with a shocked expression she simply said. "Come on Clark, it's bound to happen soon. Oh and while we're on that subject, maybe you can do me a favor and make sure that it doesn't happen this month. You see Jimmy and I have this bet…"

"It's not funny Chloe."

"Actually it is. You guys have been dancing around each other for years now and frankly it's starting to get frustrating for everyone else." She gave him a small smile. "I have to go; I promised Jimmy I wouldn't be gone too long." She made her way to the door. "Just think about it, I'm pretty sure Lois can handle your secret." Then she left, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

------------------------

Oliver Queen gave the woman entering his apartment a slightly curious look.

"Lois, it's great seeing you again. Now what is the important thing we have to talk about?"

He had gotten her message last night and it had immediately captured his interest.

"Well, I'm actually here to get some background information to a story I'm working on."

He simply raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

"You see, I've been working on getting an interview with the 'red blue blur' for a while now."

There was something with the tone of her voice and the fact that she didn't tell him what she wanted directly that made Oliver worried. He had a feeling she had caught him in a lie of some kind and now wanted to make him squirm as a punishment.

He gave her a disarming smile, only slightly nervous.

"Yes, I heard from Clark that you've been pretty busy." He saw some kind of emotion sweep over her eyes at the mention of their friend. He smiled to himself. "I also remember since you asked me to help you."

"Yes, seeing as the Green Arrow work in the same 'business' as he does. And you said that you would ask him, if you met him. But that I shouldn't get my hopes up because Metropolis is a big city and the chance of you running into the 'red blue blur' was pretty small."

He had a nagging feeling of where this was going but decided the best approach would be to wait for her to say it.

"Impressive. But I also said that _if_ I met him I would let you know. And I haven't yet."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I got my interview." She responded in a light tone.

Oliver couldn't do anything other than feel surprised. Amazed, that she had managed to get the first interview with Metropolis's mystery hero in such short time and stunned that Clark had actually let her. _Although, the last may not be so strange, Clark did have a soft spot for the feisty reporter. _He fought the urge to roll his eyes; soft spot was really to say the least.

"Really?! Now I'm truly impressed. So what can _I_ do for you?"

"Well you could start with mentioning something you 'forgot' earlier. Like the fact that you know the guy. Since before he became the 'red blue blur'."

The smile disappeared from Oliver's face. _This could not be good._

"What are you talking about Lois?"

"I happen to know that the 'red blue blur' is the same guy that you hired to play Green Arrow a while ago, when you didn't want me figuring out your secret." She raised her eyebrows at him in a challenge.

"How can you know that?"

"Well for the first he has the same powers; super strength and super speed. And for the second…" She suddenly looked a little flustered and appeared very interested in the floor.

That caught Oliver's interest. "For the second what?"

She moved so that she was half turned away from him. She seemed a little awkward.

"I might have…kissed him."

_Kissed him_. At first Oliver just stood there staring at her and then he started laughing. Lois turned so she was facing him; she put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that clearly said that she didn't find it amusing at all.

Oliver composed himself. "You kissed him. What is it with you and heroes Lois?"

"Look, it just happened." She seemed a little uncomfortable but then remembered her real errand. "And that's not important. What matters is that I know that it is the same guy and that you knew him back then. So what do you have to say to your defense?"

"Okay, I know him. We met a while ago and he helped me with some things. The reason I didn't tell you was that I knew you wouldn't leave me alone until you got that interview. And I figured lying was a way to get some peace." He smiled at her and she answered with a glare.

"Fine, I'll accept that. But can you give me some background information?"

"I'm not going to tell you his real identity."

"Don't worry, I don't want to know. I kind of understand this whole secrecy thing. Just tell me how he was back then." Oliver looked at her suspiciously;_ she didn't want to find out who he was?_

"Pretty much the same. Always helping everyone, your typical boy scout." He bit his tongue; maybe he shouldn't have let the last part slip. That exact sentence had been used to describe Clark Kent and he knew that if anyone were to connect it, it would be Lois. But she didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, I've noticed that. Did you know he rescued a _cat_ from a tree a couple of weeks ago?" Oliver noticed that at the memory her eyes shined with some sort of warm feeling and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Lois, please tell me you're not falling for him."

She snapped her head up and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Of course not!"

"Because I just saw that look you had Lois…you know you can talk to me right?"

She looked to be fighting with herself.

"I'm not falling for the guy… it's just…I'm kind of drawn to him by some sort of strange connection. It's hard to explain…I don't know." She was struggling to get the words out.

Oliver didn't say anything; he knew it was hard for her to express her feelings. She took a deep breath and looked like she was about to continue but nothing came out.

"And Clark?"

Lois gave him a long look before turning towards the window.

"What about Clark?"

"Lois, at the wedding you had these conflicted feelings about him, feelings I'm sure hasn't gone away." He kept his tone mild, he knew that Clark was a sensitive subject for her but she had to deal with it sooner or later.

"I so wish I hadn't told you that." But she didn't sound angry, just defeated. She sighed. "Clark is one of the reasons I've been working on this story so hard. It clears my head, so that I don't have any confusing feelings when I'm near him."

"You know, there is a better way to solve this problem. You could always tell him."

She spun around and looked at him in disbelief.

"And ruin our friendship? Because there's no way he feels the same way, he's still in love with Lana."

Oliver shook his head; he couldn't believe she had to be told this.

"Lois, he's in love with you, everyone can see that except you two. Your situation gives a whole new meaning to the expression 'love is blind'." His smile froze at the glare she threw his way. But he also saw something that looked a lot like hope in her eyes.

"Really?!" Most people didn't get to experience this; a vulnerable Lois Lane. Oliver prided himself to be one of the people she trusted enough to show a side she normally hid. Although he knew that there was only one person who could truly get behind her walls and that was Clark. And she knew that too and that was one of the reasons she was scared of admitting her feelings.

"Really. But just because he feels it too, doesn't mean he's not afraid as well." She looked at him threatening. "Just afraid, not as well" Oliver rolled his eyes at her and then continued. "Just be the one to take the step Lois." He saw her pondering what he had said.

"It's lucky you don't do this for a living because obviously you have no idea what you're talking about." But they both knew she didn't mean it. He gave her a bright smile.

"Well, I can't be good at everything Lois. Oh and can I ask you a favor. If you're going to ask Clark out, please do it this month, I have a bet with Jimmy Olsen…"

_Tbc_

-----------------------

So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, I really need a little sunshine (the weather in Sweden is not so good right now :l


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews, they really brightened my day! And the sunshine you guys sent really got here, the weather has improved ;) Here is chapter 7.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois put the last touch on her article. It was early Sunday evening and she had to get it to the printers; her interview with the 'red blue blur' was going on the front page of the Monday edition. She saved the last changes and gave a content sigh. She was really pleased with the result and so was Tess Mercer it might be added.

"_The 'red blue blur' – superman with a heart of gold_"

She whirled around, she hadn't heard him coming. Clark was standing behind her wearing a skeptical look.

"Gee Smallville, practiced stalking much? And what's wrong with my headline?"

"I don't know, isn't it a little too…much?" He walked around and sat down by his desk.

"It's true." She deadpanned.

"How can you be sure of that Lois, you've met him once."

"I've also done a lot of research. What are you doing here on a Sunday anyways? Did you just come to annoy me?" She tried to pretend that his bright smile didn't make her a little weak in the knees but secretly she was glad she was already sitting.

"As fun as that is, I came to pick you up." At her confused look he continued. "Remember, we were going out to dinner celebrating your big story. We're supposed to meet Chloe and Jimmy in twenty minutes."

"Right, totally slipped my mind. Let me just send this and then I'm ready."

----------------------------

Half an hour later they all walked into the restaurant. After they got their drinks Chloe raised her glass.

"To Lois, because she just landed the story of her carrier."

They all toasted.

"So Lois, how does it feel to be the first one to get an interview with the mysterious 'red blue blur'? I have to say I'm a little surprised you actually managed with it."

Lois missed the look Chloe threw Clark. "Well cuz, I am a reporter after all, this is what we do. And I guess I just got lucky. To be honest it was a little easier than I thought."

"Wow, a modest Lois Lane, that's not something you see everyday."

"Cute Olsen" She snapped his way, but she was smiling brightly.

They got their food and the conversation went on in a light tone.

"Smallville, what's up with you?" Lois suddenly said.

"Yeah CK, you've been very quiet all evening. Is something wrong?"

Clark looked like he snapped out of deep thoughts. "Huh? No, just tired I guess."

And he did look tired. She realized that the reason she hadn't noticed it earlier was because this was the first time she really looked at him. Since her conversation with Oliver yesterday she had been avoiding him more than ever.

Now their eyes met and all the feelings she had for him rushed over her, which was exactly what she didn't want. She knew he could see her emotions reflecting in her eyes and it made her feel vulnerable. But before she looked away, she saw his eyes mirroring some of her feelings. For some reason that made her both terrified and happy. Looks like Oliver had been right. And now she had no excuse to avoid it any longer, she knew he felt the same way.

The atmosphere around the table was suddenly filled with tension.  
Both Lois and Clark were awkwardly avoiding looking at each other because they both knew what just had happened and neither knew how to deal with it. Chloe looked very interested and was shifting her gaze between the two of them, like she was following a game of tennis. Jimmy was wearing a very knowing smile and it was starting to annoy Lois. She quickly excused herself and went to the bathroom. She really needed some time alone with her thoughts.

After spending a few minutes in front of the mirror, taking deep breaths, she managed to compose herself enough to be able to go out and face _him_ again, without wearing her heart on her sleeve.

But he wasn't there. Lois looked around but could only see Jimmy by the bar, paying for their drinks. She walked over to Chloe.

"Where did Clark go?" She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. Like she didn't really care where the bumbling farm boy was.

"He uh… forgot something at the planet. He said he would meet us outside."

"Typical Smallville." She huffed, trying to ignore the look her cousin was giving her.

Jimmy came back to the table and they all got ready to leave.

Once outside the restaurant Lois spotted Clark rounding a corner and heading for their direction.

"Sorry, just had to drop something of at my desk."

Being the reporter she was, Lois immediately picked up on that. "Really? But Chloe said you forgot something."

This time she did notice the look shared between her two friends before Chloe laughed a little.

"Right, he _forgot_ to drop something of."

But Lois didn't buy it and Chloe sensed that.

"Wow, it's getting late. We should probably get going Jimmy. See you guys later."

She and Jimmy made their way to their car after waving goodbye.

"I'll walk you home." Clark said turning towards Lois.

"That's nice of you but I…"

"Can take care of yourself. Yeah I know." He interrupted with a grin. "Come on, let's go."

Lois tried her best to fight the smile threatening to break out.

They walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward for once. They were completely comfortable in each others presence. _Which was weird, considering what happened at the restaurant_. But she didn't give it too much thought; she was enjoying his presence too much (although that was not something she would admit).

All too soon, in Lois' opinion, they arrived at her apartment. She turned to look at him for the first time in a while. He was smiling softly at her and she felt a little uncomfortable.

"Well, goodnight." She said while nervously clenching her hands.

"Goodnight Lois and congratulations on the story I guess."

"Don't feel too bad Smallville, your turn will come."

Their eyes locked and her breathing hitched. They slowly leaned in closer, their lips barely one inch apart. But before they touched Clark pulled away and Lois had an awful déjà vu feeling. He looked apologizing.

"I'm sorry Lois, but I really have to go." And then he was gone before she had the chance to respond.

_What the hell!? What just happened?_

"I need ice-cream, lots and lots of ice-cream." She said to herself, all the while trying to ignore the horrible feeling of her heart breaking.

_Tbc_

---------------------------

So what did you think? Hopefully it was good enough it was a bit difficult to write. Now it's just two more chapters (if everything goes acording to plan ;) Please review and let me know what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all reviews and for those of you who were frustrated with the way last chapter ended this chapter will probably make you feel better. Hopefully ;) On with the story

--------------------------------------------

Clark nervously shuffled his feet as he was standing outside of Lois' apartment later that evening. He knew he owed her an explanation but he also knew she was probably hurt, which meant she would be hiding it behind anger. And being the target of Lois Lane's fury isn't something you would want to be, even if you are invincible.

He took a deep breath then softly knocked on her door. He waited a few minutes before the door opened slightly and he was met by a death stare.

"What do you want?"

"Lois, can I please come in."

"No. Don't you have somewhere to be anyways? It seemed urgent earlier." Her tone was ice-cold and indifferent.

"Look, I can explain, just please let me in." He pleaded and to his surprise she reluctantly opened the door and stepped back. She turned her back to him and went over to the sink to put away the spoon she'd been holding. He didn't know what to say so he just stood there trying to find the right words.

She was staring at him with a look of expectation on her face. He didn't know whether to tell her the truth or not but before he had the chance to decide she started talking, very fast.

"What I can't figure out is why you came back. I mean I'm a little confused you left in the first place but that can have a lot of explanations. I actually thought you did feel what I feel because of what happened earlier but I guess you then realized that you don't really want me. You want Lana, but since she has left, again, you went for the second best. But then you realized that it wasn't right or something so you left. And it's good too, because I don't want to be the second choice. I deserve more than that. But I _still_ can't figure out why you came back, if you realize you don't want me, why come back? Why…"

"I'm the 'red blue blur'!" He blurted out to stop her ramblings.

Lois had her mouth open ready to continue talking but then his words sank in.

"_What_?!"

"I'm the 'red blue blur'. The reason I left was because someone was attacked a few blocks away, I had to help." Clark just stood there waiting for her response. To his surprise she laughed.

"I can't believe you Clark. That is the worst excuse I've ever heard! You really expect me to believe that you are the 'red blue blur'. I've met the guy and he is nothing like…" She stopped talking because Clark had just super sped across the room and was now standing next to her in the kitchen. She just blinked at him for a while unable to speak.

"I don't know, personally I think we have a lot in common." Clark said, smiling weakly.

"Oh my god. You really are him. How could I not notice? This certainly explains why you are acting so weird sometimes and why you're pulling disappearing acts all the time. I'm supposed to be an investigative reporter and I missed this right in front of my eyes!"

"You're not the only one to not see it."

"Chloe knows, doesn't she? I mean earlier when you left the restaurant she made up an excuse for you. And then she tried to cover it up when you gave another explanation."

"We forgot to match our stories." He smiled a little foolish at her but stopped when he saw her expression.

"How long has she known?"

"A few years." He shrugged.

She turned her back to him. "Lana knows too?"

"Yeah." He watched her intently, trying to figure out her reaction even though he couldn't see her face.

She simply nodded to this information.

"Lois…"

She spun around and looked straight at him. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me Clark. I mean I know I don't mean as much to you as Chloe or Lana but I thought we were friends. I thought you could trust me."

Clark just stared at her, simply because he didn't know how to respond to this new information. _She didn't think he trusted her? Or more importantly she didn't think she meant as much to him._

"It had nothing to do with trust Lois. I was trying to protect you. I told you that people who know my secret tend to get hurt."

She blinked a couple of times. "Right, that was you. I forgot. Which brings me to my next issue; I can't believe it was you I was interviewing all that time." Then her eyes widened as she realized. "Oh my god, I kissed you!" She spun around, suddenly unable to face him.

Clark swallowed nervously at the memory of that particular incident. He watched as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He followed, keeping a distance. Lois sat down on her couch letting out a deep breath.

"Oliver knows too doesn't he?

Clark looked at her.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah."

He was quiet for a few seconds before answering. "Yes, Oliver knows too."

She laughed bitterly. "So I guess I'm really the only one who didn't know."

"And Jimmy." He looked at her hesitantly.

"At least that's something." She stood up. "Maybe you should go Clark. I really want to be alone right now."

"You don't understand Lois. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to look at me differently. Because I care what you think of me and I liked that I was just Clark Kent in your eyes. What you think of me matters. You don't mean less to me than Lana or Chloe, you mean more." He looked at her, desperately trying to make her understand.

Her eyes met his and he saw the vulnerability reflect in them. Tentatively he stepped closer. When she didn't move away he took another step and another. They were barely one foot apart, there eyes still locked together.

"I don't know what I would do without you Lois and I can't stand loosing you because of this." His voice was barely audible and he didn't know if she heard him. But then he saw a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and he responded with a smile of his own. Then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It only lasted one moment but it was probably the best moment in his life. He kissed her again, just as softly, this time not pulling back. She responded eagerly to him and the soft kiss developed into a slow and very passionate one.

He never felt anything like this. For the first time in so long Clark felt completely content. The only thing that existed was Lois and he was entirely focused on her. After a while they pulled apart; equally breathless and dazed. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and smiled at her.

Lois on the other hand looked around. "Uh Clark…I thought you said you couldn't fly."

Confused he looked around. To his surprise he found that they were in fact floating, just below the ceiling.

----------------

As soon as Clark noticed that they were flying, they fell to the floor. Luckily it wasn't far and his arms around Lois prevented her from losing her balance.

They both laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, that has never happened before." Clark said, grinning widely and Lois was grateful he was holding her because his smile made her knees weak.

For a while they just stood there in silence. She watched as he allowed his gaze to sweep over her face, like he was trying to take in every detail.

Then he kissed her again. When he tried to pull back Lois tightened her grip on his neck and the kiss deepened. They pulled away panting. She smiled when she noticed that they were hovering two feet over the floor but this time Clark was prepared and he slowly put them back down.

"Is this going to happen every time, because in that case I probably have to buy a first-aid kit."

He smiled at her comment but said nothing. They stood in silence again before he spoke.

"I wish I kissed you at the wedding. You have no idea how much I wished it since that day. I don't know why it took so long before I realized I wanted you."

Lois smiled and traced her fingers along his jaw.

"It doesn't matter now. Personally I still can't believe I want you. I mean you're Smallville; king of plaid, bumbling copyboy/farmer." But she was smiling brightly.

"Gee, thanks Lois. I wonder what the 'red blue blur' sees in you."

"Oh, he likes me?" She looked at him in fake surprise.

"Well, not anyone would have gotten an interview in the first place. And then the kiss…"

She felt herself blush a little. But she retorted quickly. "Yeah, I am a good kisser. And speaking of that kiss, you're lucky that you told me about your super alter ego first. Otherwise I would have figured it out myself and then you would have had problems mister."

He looked confused and she smiled at him, he looked so adorable. "I know you were the one I kissed in the alley a few years ago." When he still looked puzzled she continued. "When you were pretending to be the Green Arrow to keep Oliver's secret."

Clark's eyes widened at that and he looked a little embarrassed.

"Just have to say, Smallville. Green leather is not your thing." She smiled at him teasingly and watched him relax.

"I seem to remember that you liked it." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

Now it was Lois turn to blush. "I only kissed you because I thought you were Oliver, doesn't mean I liked it." She tried to defend herself.

"I don't know about that Lois. I also recall a certain conversation in the Talon the next day, when you said that Oliver could learn a thing or two from _that_ Green Arrow."

"Oh my god." She closed her eyes; she had completely forgotten that she told him and Chloe that. Well at least that explained her cousin's amusement.

She looked at Clark again. He looked extremely pleased with himself, knowing that he had just won this battle. She tried to scowl at him but all she wanted to do was to kiss him again. But she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction, after all he had just won (_for once,_ she added in her head) and she wasn't going to reward him for that.

So she stepped back, hoping the distance would clear her head. He looked a little disappointed but recovered fast.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asked looking at her.

_Tomorrow? Right the article._ "Not really, but I haven't exactly thought about it." Then she looked at him remembering that it was affecting him too. "Are you?"

And he did look nervous, although he was smiling at her. She stepped back closer to him.

"You have nothing to worry about Clark. Anyone who doesn't love you after reading my article is either completely cold or just stupid."

Then she kissed him again. Her article and whatever reactions it would get were for tomorrow. Right now the only thing that mattered was the two of them.

_Tbc_

_------------------------------_

So, now she knows the secret. I hope you liked it. Just one more chapter left to end this story. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

So here it is; the ending of my first multi-chapter fic. I really can't believe how many reviews I've gotten. You guys are amazing, thanks for all the support!  
So anyways this is just a fluffy little ending I thought this story needed :) Hope you like

-------------------------------------------------

"The end?" The eleven-year old girl looked at her mom.

"Well that depends." Her mother simply said. "It's definitely the end for you because now you have to sleep young lady. But in reality this was just the beginning."

The girl smiled brightly but then frowned. "Is daddy home yet? I want to say goodnight to him."

"Sorry sweetie, he's still gone. But if you want I can tell him you said goodnight." But her daughter didn't look too happy at that.

"Not the same thing. Can't I stay up and wait?"

"Definitely not! You have school tomorrow so go to sleep."

"Fine." She knew better than to fight against her mother on matters like these, she could never win.

"Goodnight Josie."

"Night mom. Thanks for the story."

Lois walked out of her daughter's room, shutting the door after herself. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Even though she knew he wouldn't be home for a while she couldn't help but to glance at the door just waiting for it to open. She always worried when he was out; you never knew what could happen. When she had told him that he had laughed a little.

"_Lois, I'm invulnerable, not much can happen to me."_

"_I know, but I still worry now don't I?"_

_He kissed the top of her head. "Just don't worry too much, okay?"_

The door opened quietly and Lois turned her head.

"Hi, I'm home." He said smiling softly.

"Yeah I can _see_ that"

He rolled his eyes to her reply and walked over to where she was standing. He put his arms around her from behind and pulled her closer so that her back was pressed up against his chest. She breathed in his scent and relaxed. She felt him sigh against her hair.

"Are you okay?" Lois asked knowing it was hard being a hero sometimes.

"I am now." She rolled her eyes at his reply, he always was the romantic. She turned in his arms so she could see his face.

"I'm serious Clark, you're not as happy as you should be. You just saved hundreds of people and yet you're not smiling."

"I didn't save everyone Lois. There was this family that got stuck in their house during the earthquake. I managed to get to them but it was too late..." He trailed off, pain reflecting in his eyes.

Lois sighed; she knew this was getting to him.

"If I just had been there a little earlier, maybe they all would have made it."

"You don't know that Clark." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Even Superman can't save everyone, you know that."

"I know but…"

"No buts Smallville, you should know better than to argue with me." She looked at him and he returned her smile.

"What would I do without you?"

"Well that's what I'm here for, one save at a time."

"You're much more than that Lois, _you_ know that." He leaned down to kiss her gently before asking. "How's Josie?"

"A bit disappointed that she couldn't say goodnight to her daddy. She also worried about you so I had to tell her a story."

"Really? What kind of story? I thought you didn't like her books."

"Well, I don't so I told her one of my own."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What was it about?"

"Well first it was about this intrepid reporter who would do anything to get an interview with a mysterious superhero of Metropolis. But it was also a love story about a boy and a girl who were just too afraid and stubborn to admit their feeling."

"_Really_?" He gave her a goofy smile. "And how did it end?"

"It hasn't ended yet." She said returning his grin.

"Interesting. So what do you say that we write another chapter right now?" He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"You know that it's a kid's story right?" Lois said, laughing a little.

"Oh, well that's going to change." He responded before lifting her into his arms and walking towards their bedroom.

There might not be a happy ever after. But there definitely was a happy right now and for Lois and Clark that was all that mattered.

_The end_

------------------------------

So there it was. Wow I actually managed to finish this, never would have thought ;) I hope you've enjoyed reading the story and thanks again for all support, it's been wonderful reading all your reviews!


End file.
